


After Hours

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert and Willow get "caught" in a compromising position.  Seriously, it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be a ficlet, but it got away from me. *G* For [](http://lady-alatariel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-alatariel.livejournal.com/)**lady_alatariel**

Wesley cursed under his breath.  He hadn't even thought to check his briefcase before leaving the library.  In fact, he'd gotten all the way to the car before he'd taken a look.  It was, of course, all Giles' fault.  The man was impossible to work with.  He'd been glowering at Wesley for over an hour, being entirely rude.  Wesley was sure Giles had wanted him out of the library and had simply decided to scowl until Wesley left.

Sighing, Wesley shook his head at himself.  It was, partly, his own fault.  If he hadn't mentioned his last call from the Council, Giles probably wouldn't have been so surly.  Why did he always say _exactly_ the wrong thing to that man?  Well, it looked as if he were going to get a chance to do it again.  He'd left his half-finished Rogarsian translation on Giles' desk and without them he'd get nothing done tonight.

For a moment Wesley considered just driving home without them, but somehow the thought of sitting, alone, in his motel room without anything to do was far worse than facing Giles' scowl again.

 _I'll make it quick_ , he promised himself as he got out of his car and headed back into the school.  Wesley forced himself to stride into the library with total confidence, but it turned out the act was unnecessary.  Giles was nowhere to be seen.  He'd either gone home already or gone somewhere else, hopefully long enough for Wesley to grab his translation and leave again without him even knowing.

He started toward Giles' office, but came to a dead stop at a sound from the stacks.  It was something between a moan and a whimper and Wesley froze, clutching his briefcase to his chest and listening hard.

He had a stake, holy water, and a cross, but his preference was to not get into a fight with a vampire if he could possibly avoid it.  Some part of his brain screamed at him to run, while he had the chance, but his mind flashed back to the last time there'd been a vampire in the school.  He'd hidden in the bathroom like a coward and Miss Chase had nearly paid for his fear with her life.

 _Damn._   Another moan, slightly louder than the last.  Wesley swallowed hard, licking his lips and forcing himself to take a step toward the stacks.  He tried to conjure up some courage.  After all, there could be a vampire back there, feeding right that moment.  He'd never forgive himself he didn't at least find out.

Swallowing again, so hard he felt his Adam's apple bob, Wesley took two more silent steps and then, before he could think better of it, hurried quietly up the steps.  He pulled his stake out of his breast pocket and set his briefcase aside.

His heart pounded in his chest.  Too hard.  Too fast.  If it was a vampire up there he didn't know how the thing hadn't heard it.

 _Maybe it has._   Wesley's foot stilled on the last step.  _Maybe it's up there . . . waiting--_

 _Stop it!_ he snapped at himself, forcing his body to move.  His hand shook with his grip on the stake.  Another whimper, loud.  Wesley gulped and peeked around the first row of bookshelves.

He nearly dropped the weapon.  Wesley pulled back, blinking wide eyes and then looked again, just to make certain he'd seen what he thought he'd seen.

Oh, yes.  There it was.  Willow leaning back against a bookcase, her jumper pushed up and Giles kneeling before her, his tongue licking a line up her stomach.  Willow's head was thrown back, her eyes closed, her lips parted as she moaned once again.  Wesley could see Giles only in profile, but what he saw . . . _Oh, dear lord._   Wesley couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the two of them.

Giles laid kisses along Willow's stomach, working his way up toward the edge of her brassier.  His hands pushed her jumper higher and Willow raised her arms.  Then the jumper was tossed to the side and Giles hands were working the fastenings of her bra.

Wesley's heart hadn't stopped pounding.  If anything, the rhythm had grown more frantic.  He was panting, unable to tear his eyes away as Willow helped Giles remove her bra. She smiled down at Giles, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his mouth down to her skin.

Wesley must have gasped, made some noise, though he didn't remember doing it.  Giles' eyes snapped toward him and Wesley felt pinned by them.  Willow had closed her eyes again, leaning against the shelves and arching her body toward Giles.

Giles raised an eyebrow at him and Wesley desperately wanted the earth to open up beneath his feet.  Good lord, Giles had caught him, staring like a peeping tom.  Wesley felt the blood rush to his face, felt himself go scarlet with the force of his blush.

Then Giles grinned.  Wesley's stomach dropped into his toes and the blood suddenly found somewhere else to rush.  His cock twitched, hard.

Giles leaned his mouth back to Willow's stomach, nipping at the flesh.  Wesley knew he should flee, but his feet felt rooted to the ground.  Perhaps his stomach was weighing them down.

"Looks as if we have a visitor," Giles said, not softly at all, but low and hard and that really shouldn't have made Wesley's cock harden.  Wesley swallowed, his breath stuck in his lungs as Willow lazily opened her eyes, turning her head toward him.

"Wesley?"  A wrinkle appeared between Willow's eyebrows, as if she were puzzling something out, though thinking was probably a bit harder with Giles licking a circle around one of your nipples.  Giles bit at her breast and Willow gasped, arching.

"Wow," she said, breathless.  "Two Watchers, no waiting."  Her lips twitched in a smile that made Wesley blush all the harder, impressive given how much of his blood had already decided to take up residence below the waist.

A sound escaped Wesley's throat, something like a whimper, and he was almost too involved in the sight before him to be mortified.  Almost.

"If I were you," Giles said between lazy licks across Willow's nipple, "I'd take that as an invitation and get over here."

And there was that sound again.  Fortunately, Wesley was already about as embarrassed as he could get.  Embarrassed, and _hard_.  He swallowed, his feet moving without any real decision from his brain.

He stopped feet from the pair, entirely unsure what to do, where to go.  There didn't seem to be room for him.

Then Giles glanced up, that grin sliding over his lips.  Wesley caught his breath as Giles stood, using his grip on Willow's waist to turn her.  She went, leaning back against Giles as she had done with the bookcase.  Suddenly, Wesley found himself looked down at Willow's bared breasts.

She lifted her arms, twining them around Giles' neck and arching.  Giles hands slid down to her hips, pulling her back and against him.  Wesley stood frozen, unsure, and then he looked up and met Giles' eyes.  Giles' gaze was challenging, with a spark of amusement echoed in the tilt of his lips, but there was something else as well.  A heat that made Wesley's cock throb.  Wesley's eyes darted to Willow, whose eyes were open, her smile inviting.

Taking a deep breath, Wesley dropped to his knees in front of her, leaning in and giving a tentative lick across her stomach.  Willow moaned encouragement and Wesley's reticence disappeared, swept under by a surge of raw desire. He nipped at her skin, his hands sliding up her legs until they met Giles'.  Giles brushed the fingers of one hand over the back of Wesley's, a soothing gesture, almost a caress. It made Wesley gasp against Willow's skin as he licked his way up to her breast and took her pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.  She groaned, one delicate hand coming to rest on Wesley's shoulder, her fingers brushing at the hair at his neck.

Wesley tilted his head to better feel Willow's fingers, his eyes fluttering closed as he licked a path to her other breast, nipping along the underside and licking an ever-tightening spiral around her nipple.  The needy sounds Willow made urged him on. Giles' hand brushed past Wesley's again, traveling slowly along Willow's ribs before cupping her other breast and kneading it.

Wesley slid his hand up to Willow's waist and then scratched his fingernails lightly over her skin, toward her back.  His hand brushed Giles' groin and Wesley froze, unsure if he'd just committed a faux pas.  Giles pressed his hips forward, his hard cock pressing Wesley's hand flat against Willow's back.  All three of them gasped together, the sounds filling Wesley's ears.

Willow buried her fingers in Wesley's hair.  "More," she sounded as if she could barely gather enough breath to get the word out.

Giles' hands slipped between Willow and Wesley, working the button on Willow's jeans.  The zip sounded loud in the library's near-silence.  Wesley took over the task, his fingers brushing over Giles' warm hands before he wrapped his fingers around the edge of Willow's jeans and tugged them down, along with her underwear.

Willow groaned her pressing her arse back against Giles and then forward toward him.  Wesley's cock throbbed as he leaned in and licked a path down from her breast, over her stomach.  She sucked in a breath, her stomach quivering under his lips and tongue.  Her skin tasted of clean sweat and something close to almonds.  Wesley couldn't get enough of it.

He nipped at her hip just to hear her gasp and then licked lower, nuzzling at the junction of thigh and groin before dipping lower, running his tongue up along her lips.  Willow whimpered, and Wesley could feel her legs trembling beneath his hands. Giles wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up as he nuzzled her neck, his eyes on Wesley.  Wesley met that gaze, his mouth going dry at the thought of Giles watching him as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her, pressing his tongue inside to lap at her clit. Willow wriggled against his mouth, hot and wet, the taste of her making him moan as he spent long moments exploring with this tongue.

Wesley didn't think his cock could get much harder.  His trousers were becoming distinctly uncomfortable.

"Willow," Giles said gently, nuzzling Willow's ear.  "Wesley and I are wearing far too many clothes."

"Yeah," Willow said, grinning down at Wesley, her fingers tightening in his hair. "You should fix that."  She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, licking along them and Wesley gasped in a breath as she kissed him, long and slow, her tongue rubbing along his before exploring the rest of his mouth.

Wesley groaned, worried that his trousers might be cutting off his circulation.  Willow pulled away, kissing him on the nose before stepping aside.  Wesley lifted his fingers, his eyes on Willow as he removed his jacket and began to remove his tie.  Giles stepped forward, kneeling down, his hands covering Wesley's, stilling them.

"Oh, no, I get to do that," Giles said, voice soft, his eyes steady on Wesley's.  Wesley sucked in his breath, his mouth suddenly dry again.  He let his hands drop, unable to look away from Giles even when Giles eyes focused on the task, competent fingers loosening Wesley's tie and pulling it over his head only to toss it away.  Giles' fingers slid across Wesley's shoulders and throat and then down to undo button after button, pausing only to caress newly bared skin.

       

Wesley glanced to Willow and swallowed hard.  She watched them with a smile on her face, her fingers working between her legs.  Wesley whimpered and his eyes snapped back to Giles at the sound of the man's chuckle.  Giles' eyes were filled with warmth, his fingers undoing the last of Wesley's buttons and brushing Wesley's braces off his shoulders so that he could push Wesley's shirt down his arms.  Wesley pulled his arms through, finally moving to return the favor, needing to feel Giles skin beneath his fingertips.  He could stop glancing over at Willow.

Giles leaned in as Wesley worked his buttons, nuzzling Wesley's neck.  Wesley could barely get enough air to breath.  Giles' teeth scraped along the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Oh, God," Wesley whispered, his hands going still against Giles' chest, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back.  Giles' fingers were working the buttons of his trousers.  Wesley's eyes flicking open as he felt someone pulling his glasses off.  Willow smiled down at him, putting his glasses up on the bookshelf before moving behind him, kneeling and pressing against his back.  "Oh, _dear_ God."

Her skin felt like warm silk against his naked back.  Then she was licking along his shoulder, nipping here and there as Giles pushed Wesley's trousers and pants down his thighs.  Wesley groaned, his cock springing free, so hard it was almost painful.  Giles' hand closed around him and Wesley's body arched, his hips jutting forward to push his cock harder into Giles' hand.

"Bloody gorgeous," Giles murmured against his throat, his tongue sliding to Wesley's shoulder. His mouth left Wesley's skin and Wesley could hear Giles and Willow kissing over his shoulder.

He gasped, finally remembering to get his fingers moving.  Giles squeezed his cock and Wesley whimpered, fumbling with the last button on Giles' shirt.  Giles wore neither jacket, nor tie, which made things considerably easier.  Wesley's pushed Giles braces down, and made a disappointed sound when Giles had to let go of his cock for a few seconds, to finish getting his shirt off.

Willow didn't leave him wanting, however.  Her hands were smaller than Giles', softer, too.  She stroked him, gentle and slow.

"Like that?" And Willow said just as if she were talking about a book or a snack.  Wesley shuddered, far too close to coming.

"God, yes," he said, his voice shuddering along with the rest of him.

Giles covered her hand with his own, stroking one last time before pulling her fingers away.  Knowing he'd have embarrassed himself without the reprieve, Wesley shot Giles a thankful look and then watched Giles lips tilt in a warm smile that he'd never, ever worn before while looking at Wesley.

Wesley's stomach clenched.  It was too much.  He couldn't meet that look, not now.  Instead he leaned forward, burying lips in the crook of Giles' shoulder.  He bit and then licked the spot to soothe it, sucking hard, desperate to leave evidence.  Giles gasped, his hands moving along Wesley's sides.  Willow pressed herself to Wesley, nipping sharply at the back of his neck.  Wesley's trousers cut into his thighs, but he hardly cared.  His world was filled with warm skin and gentle fingers, the soft gasps of breath and the pounding of three different hearts.

Overwhelmed, losing himself in the give and take, he had no idea how they all ended up naked. He remembered only soft touches, needy sounds, the slide of someone's tongue along his ear and the sharp pleasure as someone bit his shoulder. Wesley tried to shift aside, tried to let Willow move back into the center, but neither Giles nor Willow herself would let him.  Willow and Giles did switch places, though.  Willow knelt, pulling him forward as she lay back and Giles pressed forward, his cock pushing against Wesley's arse.

Wesley moaned, urged on by the words Giles whispered in his ear.  "You're both so gorgeous this way.  Want to fuck her, Wesley?  Feel her pressing tight around your cock. Willow's looking forward it."

"God, yes," Wesley groaned, unable to look away from Willow as she pulled him down to her.  Their mouths met again and Willow's legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him tight against her.  Giles pressed close behind him and Wesley whimpered against Willow's lips, kissing his way down her jaw to her throat. Giles' hands moved down Wesley's back, squeezing his arse and Wesley pressed back against Giles' cock and then forward, cock sliding against Willow's clit.

She moaned and Wesley was lost.  He nipped at her collar bone before working his was up to her ear.  "Want me?"

"Oh, yes," her voice was low and intense and Wesley gasped, moving a hand down between them and pressing his cock into her.  Giles chuckled against the skin of Wesley's lower back.

"Want me?" he asked, his voice hoarse and _wrecked_.

"God, yes," Wesley answered, gasping as slick fingers pressed against his entrance.  He hadn't even noticed Giles slicking them. Giles wasn't all that gentle as he prepared Wesley, though Wesley was glad of it.  That was probably the only thing that kept him from coming.  Willow arched and moaned beneath him, her nails raking his back as he pressed deeper into her.

Then Giles was pressing inside him.  Wesley groaned, dropping his forehead to Willow's shoulder.  She kissed his temple, one hand sliding up his sweat-slicked back to tangle in his hair.

Giles bottomed out, his hips cradling the curve of Wesley's arse. Wesley clenched around Giles' cock, drawing a loud groan.  It was surprisingly easy to find a rhythm.  They fell into it almost at once, Giles thrusting into Wesley and pushing him deep into Willow's wet warmth. Wesley couldn't keep track of who was making what sounds; they filled the air around them, echoing in the empty library.  And, though Wesley knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were being far too loud, he couldn't have stifled those sounds even had he possessed the presence of mind to try.

"God, you feel so good," Giles said, driving into him hard.  Wesley knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out long.  He reached between Willow and himself, stroking her clit as Giles drove him deep inside her. Willow was already panting, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her hands grasping at Wesley's shoulders.

"Oh," she whispered, something like surprise in her voice and then, louder, "Oh!"  Her whole body shuddered, her muscles clenching tight around him.  He was panting against her skin, his heart slamming in his chest.  Watching her come sent him over the edge.

His body arched as he thrust deep, Giles hands gripping his hips so hard it would be a miracle if he didn't have bruises.  Wesley shouted as orgasm slammed through him, tightening every muscle in his body.

"Fuck," Giles gasped, his body going still as he, too, came.  Wesley collapsed forward, just aware enough to lean his weight on his forearms instead of on Willow.  Giles collapsed against his back, forcing an 'umph' from Wesley's lips. Willow brushed her fingers through his sweaty hair, smiling up at him as Wesley desperately tried to pull together the shattered bits of his mind.

"You were right," she panted out, though Wesley didn't think she was talking to him.  "Stealing his translation was a very good idea.  But I think you overdid 'scowl-ly Giles.'  I wouldn't have come back for them."

"What?"  Wesley asked, forehead furrowing.  Giles chuckled in his ear, low and dark.

"We don't usually do this in the library," Giles said, his voice hoarse.  He nipped at Wesley's ear and Wesley shook his head.

"You . . . _planned_ this?"  He blinked at Willow and then tried to turn his neck to look at Giles.

"Are you mad?" Willow asked, reaching up brush Wesley's hair from his forehead.  She tightened around his softening cock and Wesley gaped at her, blinking.

"You planned this?"

She nodded, giving him a sweet smile. Wesley pondered that for a moment, noting Willow's worried look and the way neither of them was pulling away from him.

"No," he finally said, though he was surprised to hear the word coming out of his mouth.  "No, I'm not mad.  Confused, certainly.  Why would you . . ."

Giles squeezed Wesley's hips, laying a kiss on his shoulder.  "We wanted you."

Wesley blinked at that, wishing he could get a look at Giles' face.  "You wanted me . . . and you didn't just ask?"

"We thought you'd run away," Willow explained, giving him a lopsided grin.  "This way, you already knew we weren't teasing, weren't making fun of you, and . . . Well, you gotta admit that _that was hot_."

Wesley shook his head, worried when Giles pulled away, his softened cock slipping out.  Wesley pulled away from Willow, turning to get a good look at Giles' face.

"You wanted me," he said again.

"Of course," Giles said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."  Wesley blinked and then shrugged.  "Then next time can we do this somewhere softer?  I'm going to have carpet burns on my knees tomorrow."


End file.
